Demon Mutate Saga: Bride of the Chimera Part 2
by StellaMagic
Summary: The wedding of Muir and Colleen has commence, and it will take all the J-Teens and their allies. Muir takes drastic actions and puts the power of Po Kong in him after his plans fail. Can a super-powered Drago keep him busy long enough for Chrissie to commence his spell?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Friends to the Rescue**

Holly is pacing around while Mordecai and Egbert pace.

"This is bad, Guys!" she says nervously, "We can't let Muir marry Colleen and take over San Fran!"

"Do you have the Monkey Talisman?" Mordecai asks Holly.

Holly goes over to the pen, brushes some leaves off with her tail, and shows the talisman to the two.

"Good. Use it to humanize us! We are going on…a RESCUE!"

At Section 13, Captain Black and his agents have sounded the alarm and rush to their vehicles with their weapons.

"Code Red! Repeat! Code Red!" Captain Black said.

Kepler comes in with startling news.

"Captain Black, the mayor just phoned me!" she says in a hurry, "He called in a SWAT Team and Bomb Squad. They have orders to storm the school and find the bomb!"

"The hostages will be caught in the crossfire! Tell the mayor I'll be there to take charge!" Captain Black orders, "Nobody is to storm the school unless I give the order. Besides, most of the J-Teens are in there, and Chrissie will need time to plan their rescue."

Cobra and Fist were cleaning out the trash cans when they overheard.

"Looks like our main man Ice is gonna need help, especially if his sis is involved," Cobra says

DJ just nods yes.

Chrissie is on Avalon looking through spell books with Tso Lan and the rest of the Demon Sorcerers in the library. Chrissie is taking notes with every spell she finds.

"We better hurry!" Tso Lan said, "Sunset is only four hours away!"

Then, a magic window appears with Muir's head.

"Greetings, Tso Lan the Moon Demon," he greets him, "I send this message with a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Muir's Threat**

Tso Lan stood in front of the Magic Mirror angrily.

"What do you want, Muir?!" he growls.

"Well my wedding will soon commence, but it needs something: a minister to perform the ceremony and declare me and Colleen husband and wife," Muir smugly explains, "That's when I thought about you, being the first born and heir to the Avalonian throne."

"Wait! How did you-?"

"That is not important. Will you accept my offer?"

"What if I refuse it?"

Then, the window shows Drago, muffled with his head on a table and Froggo with an axe.

"DRAGO!" they all screamed.

"You will be my minister, or your beloved nephew will be a trophy on my wall," he threatens.

Tso Lan is downtrodden, knowing he has no choice but to save Drago.

"I'll be at a portal to the school," he says with reluctance.

The magic window vanishes.

"I'll try to stall the wedding; you continue your research but hurry," he tells the others.

Tso Lan opens a portal and heads to the school as they continue to look through the books.

Back at the school, the Baddies are in the field with the "guests", setting up the wedding, when Stacey approaches Muir with some serious concerns.

"You are seriously not gonna make Col marry!" Stacey says her concern.

"I'm the one who is supposed to have cold feet for my wedding, Stacey; not you," Muir mocks her.

"I never agreed to help with that!"

"I could take your power away if you wish to back off on our deal, but I won't be the one under arrest for robbery and taking part in a terrorism conspiracy."

Stacey knows that once she loses the power, she will be easily caught by the SWAT team and arrested.

"That' what I was talking about, Stace," Jade commented, "Muir is only using you to get what he wants. Once he does, he'll leave you to fend for yourself."

Stacey begins wondering if Jade is right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Friends of the Bride to the Rescue**

The SWAT team and Bomb Squad have gathered outside the school. Captain Black is already talking to the Swat Team Leader.

"The Mayor has put me in charge; so nobody goes in unless I give the order," Captain Black stated.

"Yes, Sir," the Team Leader responds.

The T-pets are hiding behind one of the Mobile Command Vehicles.

"Captain Black has everything under control for now, but we need to get in there and fast," Mordecai stated.

Holly sees the windows to the basement and has an idea.

"Guys, we are going on a stealth mission from below," Holly said.

The T-Pets sneak over to the window. Holly and Egbert go in through the window. Mordecai, on the other hand, is stuck in the window. He tries to pull himself out. Holly looks around and finds a can of grease. She changes into her human form, retrieves the can and smears a bit on Mordecai's back, causing him to fall through the window.

Back at the Football Field, Muir has all of the hostages sit the way guests would. Jade and Jackie are trying to figure out a way to break free from their chains. Baldro is nearby guarding the key. Stacey approaches him while holding her hand out.

"Muir asks me to take guard duty," Stacey says.

Baldro gives her the key and leaves. Stacey approaches Jade and unlocks her chains.

"I don't want to go to jail; at least not the adult kind," she says.

"Jade, I need you to get to Captain Black and tell him what's going on," Jackie tells Jade.

Jade nods yes and crawls under the chairs to get away.

Back at the Girl's Locker Room, Colleen is just putting on the wedding dress Muir stole for her. She is very timid about it. She doesn't want to marry Muir, but she can't risk Drago's life. Then, she hears someone coming in through the door. The Goblins show up to take her to her wedding.

"Ready for your big day, Water Witch!"

Colleen unwillingly went with them to her wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Here Comes the Bride**

Everything is ready and it is already sunset. Muir is excited for his big moment.

"I think we are all set," he said, "We have my guests, my minister, and my best man!"

An angry Drago struggled to get loose as Muir laughs at him. Holly and the other T-Pets glare at Muir and see the sun setting.

"Time is running out for Colleen, Holl," Mordecai whispers, "We gotta stop this wedding or she'll be homemaker of the Magic Freak."

"If we can get the key from Baldro and unlock Drago's clamp, we'll have an advantage, Holly formulates a plan, "Mordecai, use your laser eyes to free the others from their chains; Egbert, you and I are gonna get that key."

They went to their assignments.

Meanwhile, outside the school, Captain Black is drinking his coffee when he sees Jade coming out.

"Jade! Thank goodness you got out okay!" Captain Black sighed in relief, "What's going on back in there?"

"Muir's wedding is already starting," Jade explains the situation, "He fully mutated himself and he has Drago chained and clamped up using Sphinx hair, and he threatens to have Baldro take "a lot of the top" unless Colleen and Tso Lan do as he says. The T-Pets are there to help. I saw them after I left."

"Knowing Holly, she'll give the teens a surprise edge. Alright, few will go in to scope the situation, but nobody approaches Muir until the hostages are safe! We can't risk that bomb going off!"

While Black and Jade gather their forces, the wedding has already started. Illry plays the Wedding March on the organ used for Baseball games. Jackie sees Mordecai using laser eyes to break the chains. Then, he sees Egbert and Holly trying to get the key and realizes what the pets are up to. He contacts Tso Lan using his mind for his telepathic powers.

"Tso Lan, can you hear me?" Jackie contacts him with his mind.

"Jackie, what is it?" Tso Lan replies telepathically.

"Listen, the T-Pets are here. Mordecai is freeing us while Holly and Egbert are trying to free Drago. I need you Colleen to stall the wedding until Drago gets that clamp off of him."

"I will. My siblings and I have a plan of our own to stall him until Chrissie completes her first spell, but we are going to need Drago's help."

As Illry continues to play the Wedding March, Colleen begins walking slowly and reluctantly toward Muir while wearing her wedding dress and the flower crown the goblins made and the bouquet of daisies she is carrying. He she passes Jackie, she sees Mordecai freeing him; then she turns and sees Egbert and Holly as they try and get the key. Holly sees her and winks at her. Colleen winks back. She finally walks up to Muir and Tso Lan as Muir takes her hand and stands in front of Tso Lan, ready to be married. Then, Tso Lan contacts Colleen through telepathy.

"Colleen, Holly and the T-pets are trying to free the others," he informs her.

"I know. I saw them. What should I do?" Colleen asks with her mind.

"When I reach "If there's anyone who has reason why these two should not wed", you pretend to faint and stall as long as you can until Drago is free."

"You got it!"

"Dearly beloved…"

While Tso Lan says the words, Egbert is using his levitating powers to untie the key from Baldro's belt and get it. The key then floats toward the two animals. Holly grabs it with her mouth and takes it to Drago's hand. Mordecai almost has all of the chains broken.

"If there is any reason why these should not be wed…" Tso Lan gave the signal

Colleen wobbled and held her head while leaning on Muir.

"Colleen, what's wrong?!" Muir asks worriedly.

"Oh! I-I don't know. I…feel…so dizzy," Colleen faked.

"Perhaps you should sit down. We'll wed once you relax."

"Must be cold feet," Froggo guessed.

While Muir sets his "bride" down, Drago takes the key and slowly unlocks his clamp. Mordecai frees the last of the hostages.

"Again, if there is any reason why these two should not be wed…" Tso Lan continues.

They suddenly hear Baldro getting beaten up. Muir is in shock and awe when he sees Baldro tied up in chains and Drago freed.

"I object to this marriage, Unc!" Drago cleverly said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Wedding Crashers**

Drago is free from his chains as well as the rest of the J-Teens and the J-Team. Baldro breaks free from his chains and tries to knock Drago from behind, but Drago swipe-kicks him, causing him to fall. Illry runs downstairs to help his brother. Froggo came out of nowhere and uses the water power combined with the moon power to create a wave and threw it at Drago. Tso Lan intervened and split the wave in half, saving his nephew. Illry unleashes a reign of fireballs on a few guests while his brother creates a small earthquake to knock the J-teens off balance, but Cody fights back by stomping his one foot and kicking a boulder to him with the other. Colleen is about to use her water power when Muir uses Tso Lan's gravity powers to float her into his arms.

"HELP!" Colleen screams.

"Colleen!" Drago shouted as he runs to her, but Froggo stops him with his own gravity powers.

A guard from the SWAT Team sees the whole thing.

"Code Red! Repeat! Code Red!" he said on his intercom, "Need backup!"

The SWAT Team hurries inside as ordered. What they don't know is two of the SWAT Team members are Cobra and DJ Fist in disguise.

El Toro, Cody and Tohru take on Baldro, but he causes a small tremor, causing them to fall on each other, but Ice and Hsi Wu use a little combined power to form a fiery maelstrom, distracting Baldro. It also made Illry angry to see his brother harmed.

"Nobody hurts my big brother!" he screams as he unleashes fireballs at the two.

Xiao Fung appears and blew his fireballs into thin air.

Drago tries to get Colleen from Muir, but he is hanging onto her tight.

"It looks like I'm getting my kingdom early!" he said as he pushes the button, setting off the genetic bomb.

The bomb timer starts its two-minute countdown.

"Muir, NO!" Colleen shouted.

Hsi Wu flies down and pulls Muir away from Colleen.

"Thanks, Hsi Wu!" Colleen thanks, "We have to deactivate that bomb now!"

Baldro uses his earth power to make monsters made of mud. Xiao Fung and Drago fight them with their powers breaking them apart.

"Drago, we need you back on Avalon," Xiao Fung said, "Chrissie needs you to distract Muir while she finishes the spell."

"You got it, Unc!" Drago gave a thumb up before knocking another earth creature.

"We'll need Hsi Wu's help as well."

Hsi Wu and Colleen are desperately trying to come up with a way to stop the bomb. Colleen came up with a way.

"Hsi Wu, tear the timer off!" she commanded, "Without it, the bomb can't be triggered."

Hsi Wu carefully uses his claw to detach the wires connected between the timer and bomb as the countdown comes down to 10 seconds. Both he and Colleen are sweating bullets. Hsi Wu cuts the last wire just as the timer hits three seconds and it stopped. The two sigh in relief, but Muir angrily comes up from behind.

"That bombs going off no matter what!" Muir yells.

His claw cuts a hole through the bomb, letting out a gas of the demon essence, making mutate and grow bigger until he is Po Kong's size.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: War of the Mutates**

Muir grows with more mutations and to the size of the Po Kong. He then looks toward the rest of San Francisco. Captain Black and Jade are shocked by this.

"Whoa Nelly!" he exclaims.

"You see the city I was going to use for my kingdom; it's rubble!" he screams as he heads to the city to crush.

"Tch. He's so not the Jolly Green Giant," Jade remarks.

Colleen and the J-Teens (minus Chrissie) run out there and see Muir heading to the bay.

"We gotta stop him before San Fran becomes the next ruins Jackie checks out!" Ice says.

Suddenly, the clouds started to look dark with lightning.

"What now?!" Colleen asks in fear.

"Muir is losing control of the elements!" Tso Lan explains as he comes out, "If the powers are not out of him soon, the world will fall into chaos."

"Jade, I need you to return to Section 13 and monitor the weather with Captain Black," Colleen pleads with Jade, "If it gets worse, let us know."

"You got it, Colleen."

Jade leaves with Captain Black to Section 13. Xiao Fung puts his hands on Drago and Hsi Wu's shoulders.

"And we need to get back to Avalon," he said.

"What are you planning, Xiao Fung?" Hsi Wu asks.

"Drago is going to distract Muir after we give him some of our chi."

"Your chi?" Drago asks.

"We're gonna give you our powers and you can fight Muir until Chrissie is ready with her spell," Tso Lan explains.

"Great idea," Drago says, "I still got a score to settle with him."

Xiao Fung opens a portal to Avalon, and the four demons hop in.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cody asks.

"Stop Muir!" Ice said.

The three ran to stop him from crushing the city. When people saw Muir, they scream and run in panic and terror. Muir's "Bai Tsa" tail knocks over a building as he walks by. Colleen gets out her water bottle and uses her power to make a water rope. She ties Muir's feet, but Muir laughs and breaks free.

"We've got a big problem!" Ice stated the obvious.

Back on Avalon, Chrissie is hurrying to write the notes for her spell.

"Almost done preparing the spell," she says, "I just need gather our forces for help."

In the main hall, seven of the Demon Sorcerers gathered to give their chi to Drago. Bai Tsa and Dai Gui are looking for Tchang Zu, who suddenly disappeared.

"Where's Tchang Zu?" Dai Gui roared as he and Bait Tsa look around for him.

"It figures. He's never around during a crisis!" Bai Tsa criticizes.

"We'll just have to make due," Tso Lan said.

The Seven Demons gather around Drago in a circle and shoot beams of chi at him, giving him some of their chi. Drago suddenly transforms into the way he was when he had all eight powers. He is now big enough to take on Muir.

Back in San Fran, the J-Teens are chasing Muir down when they are ambushed by the Goblins and Stacey. Stacey took the opportunity to transform her hand into a mallet and hit her brother for costing her a summer.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time, Little Brother!" she sneers.

Froggo takes on Colleen in a water fight, he throws everything he's got at her, but Colleen keeps throwing them back at him, causing him to become exhausted and wet.

"Big mistake on choosing Moon Power Froggo!" she states, "It makes my power strong too, and I have more experience."

Colleen began to do her breathing exercises, slowly encasing Froggo in a block of ice.

Baldro is battling Cody with Earth-on-Earth; Ice and Illry in Fire-on-Fire, and Hsi Wu with Mumps in Sky-on-Wind. Baldro raises a few jagged rocks and slagtites to try and trap him, but Cody has an idea.

"Do I hear Illry crying for help?" he lies.

Baldro turns to Illry with worry, causing him to get distracted enough for Cody to make his move. He touches the ground and forms a crack huge enough for Baldro to fall in.

"Brother!" Illry calls out as he runs to his aid.

That left him distracted enough for Ice to fire ball him into the crack with his brother.

Hsi Wu is fighting a wind-powered Mumps in the air. He is busy dodging his wind slash attacks until he high kicks him into the crack with the other two. Cody seals the crack up, trapping the Goblin Trio in the earth from the shoulders down as the struggle to get free. Stacey suddenly shows herself.

"You've forgotten about me?!" Stacey says.

Colleen begins to take deep breathes and move her hands. Stacey's Bai Tsa body is slowly turning into ice until she becomes an ice sculpture.

"Always knew my sis is an ice queen," Ice joked.

Suddenly, they hear Muir laugh above their heads and see him standing over.

"You're too late, J-Teens!" he exclaimed, "The city and the world belong to me!"

"I don't think so, Muir!" Drago shouted as he appears in his 8-chi form, "This town is not big enough for the both of us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Gargantu-sized Fight**

Muir and Drago face off against each. Muir suddenly charges at him, but Drago grabs him by the arm and takes him up into the sky.

"Let's take this somewhere where we won't hurt anybody," he said.

The two gargantuas fly to San Francisco Bay, and Drago throws him into the middle of it, causing tsunami-sized waves all over the docks. Drago then lands as Muir spits out some water; and then he charges at Drago and grabs him by the tail. He spins him and drops him near the Golden Gate Bridge. Drago is spitting out the salt water while getting up when Muir violently backhands him, flinging him over the bridge. Drago gets up and growls at Muir; he runs up to Muir; and then he wraps him in a bear hug, crackling his backbone. Muir gets loose, and both giants engage in hand-to-hand combat, grappling with each other. Their smackdown is being televised on the news. Jade, Jimmy, and the Enforcer Nephews are seeing it on the Ultrascreen in the middle of San Fran, cheering Drago on.

"Go, Drago!" shouted Frank.

"Crush that Demon Mish-mush!" Jade called.

"King to the Kong!" Charlie says.

The Goblins gather to watch the fight on the Golden Gate Bridge.

Drago and Muir continue to wrestle each other. Drago gets him in a half-nelson. Tso Lan suddenly contacts him via telepathy.

"Drago, Chrissie has completed the spell she needs," he says, "Hold Muir until we get there!"

"You got it, Unc!" Drago replied via thought.

Muir turns into water and disappears into the ocean. Drago cautiously scouts around for him. Bubbles suddenly approach him, and Muir surprises him by quickly popping out of the water and grabbing him as they both went under a moment, they both rise out of the water with Muir holding Drago by the neck.

"Do you really think you can defeat me since I possess powers equal to yours?" Muir said in a gloat.

"I didn't have to defeat you, Muir," Drago said, "Just distract you."

Muir looks to where Drago is looking and sees the J-Team, the Demon Sorcerers, the Magic Kids Club, and the J-Teens, including Colleen, dressed in white robes while holding flags, and beating drums while chanting "Yu Mo Gua Gui Dai Bi Zhou" repeatedly. This activates Shendu's memory in Muir from when Lo Pei and his followers turned him to stone, making Muir realize what is happening.

"No! I won't let it happen!" he screams and breathes fire on the group, but Tso Lan's power protects them.

The Demons, including Po Kong, all surround Muir with the items that were used to banish them long ago. Chrissie and Daolon finish up the spell and shoot a green beam that suddenly makes the items glow. They all activate the items. Bai Tsa blows into the gourd; Hsi Wu plays the flute; Tso Lan and Dai Gui blow on the lotus and the flower; Xiao Fung fans the fan; and Po Kong beats her drum three times. Beams of light shoot at Muir, causing him to scream as he reverts to normal and releases the powers back to their rightful owners. The same goes with the Goblins and Stacey, who is at the docks watching the whole thing. Muir is now floating in the middle of the Bay.

"You haven't seen the last of me, J-Teens!" he says as he gets out the teleport elixir and pours it into the water, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I'll be waiting, Muir!" Drago comments in frustration.

"Tchang Zu is not gonna like this," Mumps says to the rest of his worried group.

The Goblins make the same exit as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: The End is Only the Beginning**

The next day, the J-Teens, along with Cobra and Fist, are watching the news as Stacey is hauled off to court. Uncle had already casted a spell to make everyone in San Fran, except the MKC and the Enforcer Nephews, forget about Drago and Muir's fight

"Stacey Valmont, daughter of Reginald Valmont, former head of the Dark Hand Crime Syndicate, will be facing charges of accomplice to Muir's bomb threats and to robbery. She will be tried as a juvenile though due to her age," says the anchorman, "Meanwhile, Robert Muir is still at large. He is considered armed and dangerous."

"Poor, Stacey," Colleen said with concern, "I can't believe those goblins just left her behind to get in trouble."

"I can," Ice said with sneer.

"Still, we should thank our hero for the day," Cobra said, "Your girl Chrissie really came through with that spell."

"I just combine the banishing spell that sent the Demon Sorcerers to the Void and the Talisman extraction spell to create a new spell," Chrissie explains, "Anyone who's in charge of the chemistry club could have done it."

"Indeed," Daolon Wong said as he proudly comes in, "My young apprentice will make a great sorceress someday."

"And right now we have to find Muir and get whoever the mastermind of this is," Colleen said.

"Mastermind?" Cody asks.

"Muir didn't just grab the demon essence. Po Kong was on Avalon. Somebody from there gave him that power and started this mess, and whoever it is will be planning the next dangerous move."

At Candlestick Park, Muir and the Goblins hide behind some trees for any cops. Suddenly, a portal opens, and Tchang Zu appears out of it. Muir and the Goblins got on their knees and beg for mercy.

"Master Tchang Zu! We are sorry for our failure!" Muir begs.

"Please forgive us!" Froggo pleads.

"On the contrary, you five performed your task well," Tchang Zu states, confusing the five.

"Huh?" they all say.

"I needed a distraction to keep the J-Teens busy while I look up on something in Japan. I have discovered a great power there, but in order to get it, we must fill it with chi of hatred and fear. Our mission to take over the Magic Realm is just beginning."

"For you, but I'm no longer magical," Muir complains.

Tchang Zu gives him a patch he recovered from his laboratory in the warehouse.

"Happy," he grumps.

Muir puts on the patch and transforms into a gargoyle. The patch contained the Sky Power.

"The Sky Power will do for now," Muir said.

Tchang Zu opens a portal to Japan.

"Come! We have work to do!" he commanded.

The six walk into the portal, ready to wreak havoc and chaos.


End file.
